St Patrick's Day with the Cullens
by thelonelyapple
Summary: Emmett decides to make Renesmee's first St. Patrick's Day as memorable as he can. But when things don't go as planned, will Emmett's crazy ideas ruin everything? One shot.


Bella POV

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as my brother-in-law joyfully threw chocolate coins around the house.

"I'm throwing chocolate coins everywhere!" he exclaimed gleefully.

I rolled my eyes, which were now gold like the rest of the Cullens. "Well, obviously, but why?"

He stopped and stared at me in shock. "Bella! How can you not know this? It's St. Patrick's Day!"

I frowned. It was? Personally, I hadn't had anything to do with the holiday since elementary school, where we had to make leprechaun traps and wear green. "Emmett, we don't even eat chocolate," I said.

"Well, duh. It's for Nessie!"

"But Nessie doesn't eat chocolate, either," I said, confused.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. The point is, she has to experience the joys of St. Patrick's Day! This is her first out of many, and I want to make it special."

Then, Alice burst through the door, laden with shopping bags. "Emmett, I got the leprechaun costume you wanted," she said.

Leprechaun costume? Emmett squealed like a little girl and ran, took the costume from her, and went upstairs and put it on before Alice had even put her bags down.

"How do I look?" he said, twirling around in the ridiculous outfit. It even had a matching hat and shoes.

"Emmett, please do not tell me you are going to dress up like that in front of my daughter. She does not need to be scarred for life," I said.

He pouted. "But, Bella, this is a crucial part of her childhood!"

Just then, Jasper walked into the room. "Hey, Alice..." he started but stopped when he saw Emmett dressed up in the hideous green costume. He burst out laughing.

His laughter was affecting us, and soon, Jasper, Alice and I were all laughing, and Emmett stood in his little pointy green shoes, glaring at us.

Finally, we calmed down and stopped. Emmett was still glaring at us. "You'll see!" he said. "Nessie will love it!" and with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

A little while later, I smelled something burning. I ran to the kitchen and saw Esme standing above the stove, scolding Emmett while trying to extinguish the flames blazing on the pan.

"Emmett, why would you make cupcakes? No one in this house even eats cupcakes!" she yelled, as Emmett shamelessly grinned at her.

"It's fun!" he said. "I wanna make green cupcakes for St. Patrick's Day!"

What was up with him today? First the coins, then the costume, and now _cupcakes? _

"No!" said Esme. Emmett, looking like a sulky child, exited the kitchen.

"What is with Emmett and St. Patrick's Day?" I asked her. "He's been going crazy."

"I honestly don't know," she said. "Every year, he tries to do all these crazy things, but usually it doesn't go this far. He could have burned the entire house down!" she said, throwing the burnt cupcakes in the trash can.

* * *

"EMMETT!" I heard Edward yell furiously a few minutes later. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" he said, anger in his voice. I went to see what was up. I saw that Emmett had spray-painted his entire Volvo green, and had drawn shamrocks all over it in a different shade.

Emmett peered out from behind Alice's Porsche, a mischievous grin on his face.

"EMMETT!" said Edward, and chased him. Emmett shot paint into Edward's face and ran.

Edward was angrier now. He growled and sprinted after Emmett. Suddenly, Carlisle came in.

"Edward, you will not kill Emmett," he said.

Edward clenched his fists. "But Carlisle, my car!"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know how Emmett gets on St. Patrick's Day. Leave him alone."

Edward glared in Emmett's direction, but listened to Carlisle and retreated to our room.

* * *

Later that evening, after returning from a hunting trip, I heard the unmistakable sound of my daughter's scream.

I ran towards the cottage, and tore the door of her room from the hinges, ready to kill whoever had hurt my daughter. When I looked into the room, I saw why she was screaming.

Emmett had put on his costume once again and had added a fake beard that covered half his face. He was doing some sort of weird jig around the room, throwing chocolate coins at Renesmee's face.

"Emmett!" I said. He stopped and stared at me, not saying anything. "Get out! You've bothered everyone too much today!" I said. He looked at me, confused, then silently exited the room. Two seconds later, Emmett, back in his normal clothes, walked in.

"You know what? I decided not to do the costume thing. Anyway, Rose threw it in fire because she said it was hideous and it got completely destroyed, so I couldn't have, anyway," he said, looking devastated.

"Very funny, Emmett, you were just wearing that costume," I told him.

"No, I wasn't," he said, looking at me weirdly. "Look at my costume now," he said, holding up a charred green thing.

I frowned.

"Mommy," whispered Renesmee in my ear. "I think that was a real leprechaun."


End file.
